


The Five Times Finn and Poe Got Away With It (And The One Time They Didn't)

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Poe, Bottom Poe Dameron, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Leia Is 1000 Percent Done With Their Shit, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Poe Is Such A Bottom It's Not Even Funny, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, They Do It Like Rabbits, Vibrators, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn keep coming up with creative places to have sex around the Resistance base... the only problem is, General Organa's totally onto them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Finn and Poe Got Away With It (And The One Time They Didn't)

"Oh, yeah, Finn," Poe moaned softly, "Just like that... yeah, get the... _yeah_..."  
  
Finn was currently jerking off and fingering Poe Dameron in a closet. It was one of the many broom closets at the Resistance base, and Poe had just finished giving a briefing on the next mission. The whole fucking time, he kept making these teasing little winks and motions in Finn's direction, and it had been very embarrassing for Finn to leave the group afterward while covering his bulge.  
  
"Fuck, Finn... I'm gonna come," Poe choked as Finn shoved his fingers deeper, harder, faster. He panted in Poe's ear, panted for him to come in his hand as he relentlessly stroked against the pilot's prostate. So Poe did, throwing his head back and bucking his hips down onto Finn's fingers.  
  
"God, I love the noises you make," Finn whispered, and Poe let out one last puff as he tried to stand on his shaking legs again.  
  
"Love it when you make me come," Poe whispered back, and they kissed, deep, open-mouthed and all tongue.  
  
From outside the door, Leia was walking by. She heard this statement, and stopped in her tracks, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Then she shook her head. She was probably just hearing things...

* * *

  
  
"Mmm, Poe, love taking your big cock in my mouth," Finn breathed, descending on Poe again as he continued to suck him off. Poe had just gotten back from a mission, and he was always horny after missions. They were currently in the sick bay area, on one of the sanitary beds that... wasn't so sanitary anymore.  
  
"Ah," Poe let out a strangled groan, "How'd you get good at this? You suck off your stormtrooper friends to pass the time?"  
  
Finn stopped, and shrugged a little with a smirk. "Did a lot of things to pass the time."  
  
This was unexplainably arousing, and Poe's cock pulsed as Finn licked along the pilot's leaking slit. _The noises Poe made while getting blown should be illegal..._ Finn thought to himself absently as he focused on one-upping the last time he had sucked off Poe Dameron.

Obviously, it was working.

Finn opened up the back of his throat, and took Poe's cock deeper. He felt the pilot twitch, and he suddenly came down Finn's throat.  
  
"You look so damn handsome with your lips around me," Poe grinned, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat.  
  
Leia stopped again outside in the hallway. This time, she wasn't so sure she was hearing things...

* * *

  
  
"Poe," Finn groaned, "Ungh, wish I could touch you right now..."

"I want your hands all over my body, baby," Poe whispered through the phone. He loved nights like these; when he had gotten back from another mission, and he could just strip away with his clothes any and all responsibilities of being a kickass pilot for the night.

"You have no idea what I'd do to you if I was there right now," Finn muttered. He was currently staying with Rey a few nights on the Falcon, just to catch up. Wherever her and Chewie had landed them for the night, had excellent cell reception.

"Tell me," Poe gasped, turning the vibrator he had in his ass up a setting, "T-tell me what you'd do to me..."

"I'd fuck you so hard, Poe," Finn groaned, "I... _oh, like that, so tight for me_..."

Poe moaned over the phone, loving the sounds he was hearing. He decided to put on a little show himself of noises.

"I'm gonna turn the vibrator up..."

"Think you can handle it?"

"Buddy," Poe deadpanned, "I'm the best damn pilot in the galaxy. I can handle a little bumpy ride."

He bit his lip hard, and turned the vibrator up to its highest setting.

"Finn," he hissed, angling the toy so that it buzzed against his prostate perfectly. He could feel the pre-cum leaking out of his dick as he swiped up and stroked himself in time with the rhythm he had going. Finn was doing the same.

"Wish I could feel your... ugh... skin," Finn murmured.

"Hey... remember how we were talkin' about all the stuff you did when you were a stormtrooper?" Poe asked breathlessly.

"Uh... n- oh yeah!" Finn muttered, "What, you wanna hear just what I did?"

"God, yeah..."

"Well... sometimes I would give my bunkmates head after a long day... sometimes a massage... sometimes if I was feeling slutty, I could get laid by two troopers in one night."

"Oh, Finn-"

"Once, I took two cocks at the same time... it felt so fucking good."

Poe bit his lip, jerking himself faster at the image of that, the sound of slapping skin echoing around the room. 

"Oh, love how your body feels beneath me, Poe..."

"God, you're gonna make me come," Poe chuckled, wincing as his dick throbbed.

"Good," Finn nodded frantically, "Come, come for me-"

"Oh god, Finn," Poe choked out as he felt the pleasure curl at the base of his spine, "love your big cock!"

Leia's face twisted as she walked by the private quarters. This was definitely not nothing, and she ran a tight base- she didn't want people fraternizing during work hours. She went over, and knocked on the door of the room she had heard it from.

Poe's eyes opened, and he breathed out shakily as his orgasm washed over him, making him shake and pant and grind down on the intensely-set vibrator. When he was done, he heard the knock a little bit clearer, and his eyes widened.

"Shit," he muttered.

"What?" Finn breathed, his moans making the phone static-y.

"Th-there's someone at the... at the door..." Poe panted quietly, wiping his forehead. "Be right there!" he called in his best regular non-fucked voice. Quickly turning the vibrator off, he shoved it under his pillow and slipped his jacket on, pulling his jeans on too, even though the rough material made him wince as it slid over his oversensitive cockhead.

He opened the door.

"Oh! General," he beamed, wishing silently that he could die.

"Poe..." Leia said suspiciously, "Aren't you supposed to be mapping out the escape route from the new First Order base we're currently preparing to infiltrate?"

"Yeah!" Poe said quickly, scratching his head, "I'm actually doing that now!"

Leia raised a sceptic eyebrow at him. "You look like you just benched an X-Wing."

Poe laughed nervously. "Oh yeah. Well, sometimes, working out just gets me in the mood."

Leia stared at him.

"T-To work! Like, get me in the mood to be productive... work-wise..." Poe tried, and grimaced. "Yeah, I'm a bit tired, late night last night. Anything you want me to do in addition, General?"

Leia shook her head. "No, Poe. You're our best pilot... I trust you'll have the map estimates finished by tonight."

"Of course," Poe said, smiling and nodding dumbly. She hesitated before turning.

"Were you talking to Finn?"

Poe's heart skipped a beat. "Uh... no, ma'am. Must've been Snap, next door."

"Must have been," Leia nodded, eyes narrowed, then walked off down the hallway. Poe shut his door, and collapsed onto his bed, grabbing his phone up again.

"Shit, that was close."

"What, did she hear you?!" Finn asked.

"I think she heard _something_ ," Poe said, gazing around, "She seemed pretty suspicious."

"I thought you told me it was nighttime there," Finn said.

"I... kind of lied about that. Hey, couldn't you figure out what time it is yourself?!"

"It's night all the time out here!" Finn snapped, "It's fucking space!"

Poe chuckled. "Right."

There was a sigh. "See you in three days."

"Three days," Poe repeated, excitement filling him.

"Now go get some work done," Finn muttered, and Poe nodded to himself, hanging up.

* * *

 

"Should we really be doing this here?" Finn asked anxiously, but he was already hard anyway, so any answer wouldn't have mattered much.

"Nobody'll find out," Poe grinned, chest flush to the cold wall he was currently being fucked into. Finn's cock stretched him wide, and he loved it just as much as he always did.

Finn breathed curses into Poe's ear, and Poe's breathing quickened, tugging at the rope tied around his wrists keeping them together.

"Harder," he whispered, and Finn nodded.

"You like that, Poe?"

"I like that, Finn!"

They kept going like that, until they heard footsteps approaching.

"I told you we shouldn't have done this in the uniform room!" Finn hissed.

"Nobody usually ever comes in here," Poe moaned.

They hid behind a rack of jackets, and in walked....

 _Of course._ General Organa. Poe bit his lip sheepishly from their hiding spot, and Finn slapped a silent hand to his forehead.

* * *

 

"Doesn't it... feel weird?" Finn asked, looking up at Poe from between the pilot's legs. They were currently on a table, one on top of the other in a vacant (for now) room.

"No... it just feels... interesting. Feels good," Poe explained.

Finn shrugged, and opened Poe's legs a little wider, removing his finger and dipping his tongue into Poe's hole. Poe's eyes squeezed shut, and he grabbed Finn's shoulders.

"Fuck, your tongue's amazing, Finn... _Finn, Finn_..."

"You're so chatty in bed," Finn smiled, "It's adorable."

"I'm not adorable," Poe huffed, crossing his arms, "I'm a badass."

"Sure. Now shut up and let me eat you out properly."

Just then, the door began to unlock, and the two scrambled to get dressed.

"Why do we always pick the worst places to do this?!" Finn cried.

* * *

 

"Finn! OhgodFinnyesss..."

"Poe, ah!"

That was it. Leia was going to put a stop to all of these sexual shenanigans- the Resistance was a serious operation, not a prostitution hub!

**_*knock knock knock*_ **

"Poe? Finn? In my quarters, now."

Finn and Poe looked at each other in the darkness of the third floor broom closet, and realized that their luck had finally run out.

"General Organa, I can explain," Poe began as they entered, licking his lips, but Leia held out her hand.

"I know what you're doing. I know because Han and I used to do the same."

Finn balked, and Poe opened his mouth.

"You... seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously, and I can't believe I'm telling you this. The point is, we learned to be discreet about it; you two? Obviously, inconspicuous behaviour is unknown to you. One of these days, Admiral Ackbar is going to walk in on you in a very compromising position, and the poor amphibian will die of shock. Do you know how long he's been alive?"

Poe and Finn both shook their heads.

"Long enough to not require any visuals of you two getting it on in _closets_!"

Poe and Finn nodded.

"Listen to me, boys," she said softly, "Is there anything wrong with beds?"

Poe and Finn shook their heads.

"And for god's sake, will you remove your hands from each others' back pockets for a second?!"

Both men sheepishly returned their hands to their sides, and Leia smirked.

"You're a sweet couple. I endorse this- just... _stop_ screwing around on my base!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Sure thing, General."

Leia nodded.

"Poe, you have a mission I'm sending you on tomorrow- I don't mind if Finn goes, as long as he doesn't distract you."

Poe smiled, and nodded. 

Leia rolled her eyes as she dismissed the two. That X-Wing would need a good cleaning when they got back, she was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come be pals with me- I'm hearteyesdameron on tumblr x


End file.
